


Nightmare

by cookieboo



Series: Brought Together by Stone [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: AU, F/M, also another capture AU, but it's only for like a second, senku ishigami x reader, there's also a bit of tsukasa x reader in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieboo/pseuds/cookieboo
Summary: Senku experiences a moment where Gen had convinced the village to bring Senku to Tsukasa to finish the job.So this writing piece is ALSO based off of Piamio's art work! I honestly love seeing comics that change the original story so I just HAD TO write about it!This one is a bit short compared to the first one I wrote & it's also kind of late but I just really wanted to get this idea out somehow o o;; So I apologize in advance on the quality of this writing piece OTLAgain, make sure to check out their stuff and follow their social media! Their art is amazing <3
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Series: Brought Together by Stone [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601845
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note: This is canon towards 'Lost in the Stone World'! The series isn't on that part yet when Senku receives his observatory yet so this happens right after that c: Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out so it makes more sense! But yeah! Just wanted to let you know that it's related <3
> 
> Link To LINTSW: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961461/chapters/49838657
> 
> OKAY THANKS FOR READING THE NOTES - ENJOY! <3

It was cold and Senku’s breath was a bit staggered. He could feel someone pushing his back with the tip of a spear, his legs forcing to move no where else but forward. Magma had suddenly tied him up once him and Chrome were finished with their expedition to find Tungsten. His wrists were wrapped together tightly as he could hear the crunch of snow under his feet, heaving a breath through his mouth. As he continued to walk forward, Senku could hear multiple sounds of other footsteps behind him as well but there was no word spoken throughout the travel. Senku decided to be brave and let his voice out, knowing well that the mentalist was behind all of this. 

“Gen..where are we going?” They continued to walk, Gen looking at the white haired man and not responding to his question. Senku opened his mouth again, letting his voice out once more.

“Heh, the time when I have questions, you suddenly become quiet? How ironic.”

“Keep moving, Senku.”

Kohaku said sternly as she poked his back with the tip of the spear. Senku grunts as he slightly stumbles forward, continuing to walk to who knows where. But as the still silence in the winter was prominent, Senku releases his voice once more as he looks ahead.

“Gen, I don’t care if you don’t answer any other questions but answer this: where’s [ f/n ]?”

Gen looks back again towards the white haired scientist, his hands folded in his sleeves as the string attached to Senku’s tied hands were coming out of them. Gen tightening his grip on the rope as he stayed silent for a moment before Chrome speaks from beside Kohaku.

“Who’s  _ ‘[ f/n ]’ _ ?”

Senku visibly stiffens as he tries his best to look back, but Kohaku and Kinro prevent him from doing so. Senku again turns his head to where Gen might be, his brows furrowing together as he starts to resist against the rope wrapped around his wrists. 

“Where is she, Gen!? I left her with you while I left with Magma and Chrome! Just tell me--!”

Senku was immediately shoved to the ground, a slightly pained grunt escaping his lips as the cold snow had damped the blindfold and his cheek. The force was strong enough to loosen the blindfold off, allowing himself to see what was going on. Another pair of footsteps were approaching him, taking the rope that was attached to his wrists and pulling him up to stand. Senku looks at his surroundings now, looking up towards the familiar soldier that was sent to attack the Ishigami village a few months back. 

“Well done, Gen. I’m sure Tsukasa will be proud.”

“Thank you, Hyoga-chan.” Gen replies, bowing his head slightly towards the soldier. Once Senku was on his feet, he looks over his shoulder towards the group of villagers that had come along to see Senku getting taken away. Gen stood in front of them, his hands folded in his sleeves as he watched the white haired scientist being taken away. The hope that he had swelled inside his heart had started to die, the trust he had built from the ground up was literally shattered to pieces. 

He continued to walk forward, his eyes cast downward as he focused on the sound of the crunch coming from the snow. But it wasn’t until his ears picked up on a familiar laugh in the distance, his breath instantly hitched after realizing who that was. He quickly looks up and looks for the source of the laughter, hearing it again straight ahead from where he stood. 

But as he craned his neck towards the source, his eyes were glued towards the smiling girl who was in the arms of his enemy as he was peppering her with kisses. His mouth was open agape as he was about to call out to her for help, but had only realized the scene before him. One kiss after another, he could feel his heart literally breaking into pieces as all he heard was the sound of her laughter.

_ The same laughter he fell in love with. _

_ The same smile he fell in love with. _

_ The same lips he wanted to kiss. _

Senku wanted to laugh of all the thoughts he was thinking, the regrets he was suddenly listing as he watched his first love barely recognize his presence. But all he could feel was the ache in his chest and the warm streak that had started to cast down his cheek. As Senku slowly focused his gaze towards the ground, the rope he was attached to was tugged hard and causing him to stumble forward. 

He was caught off guard from the sudden power, he looks up towards the culprit and only stiffens when he sees the familiar long haired man. Tsukasa grabs a hold of wrists and holds the large weapon behind him, a small smile etched on his lips as he looks down at him and swings his weapon full force towards him. 

Senku gasps as he sits up from his bed, his chest heaving as he broke a sweat. As he was trying to catch his breath, he looked at what was in front of him and had started to calm down. He placed his hand in front of his face and intended to wipe the sweat but he had covered his mouth due to the sudden dream. He closed his eyes as he continued to breathe, still feeling his heart beating rapidly against his chest. Feeling someone tickling the back of his free hand, he turns to look towards his left to see a small pile of blankets next to him with a small hand peeking out from underneath it. The pile had started to move as as disheveled [ h/c ] colored hair peeks from underneath and slowly showed itself. [ f/n ] peeks with a sleepy glance towards his direction, her hand still on top of his free one. 

“You okay..? You looked a little restless for a second there..”

“I’m fine, it’s nothing to worry about. It was just a simple dream.” Senku huffs as he starts to make himself comfortable again. He has his back facing her, bringing his blanket closer to himself as he closes his eyes to go back to sleep. [ f/n ] looks at him as she looks at her own blankets, and back towards her childhood friend. Making the bold move, she slowly scoots her mat closer to his and fixes her blankets so that it also covered him. Senku observed her actions as he gave her a confused glance while watching her fix the blankets.

“What are you doing? I’m not that cold.”

“Just thought you’d some extra blankets to be comfy. Goodnight.” [ f/n ] smiles as she has her back facing his own, the girl closed her eyes as she started to fall back asleep as well. Senku huffs a reply as he closes his eyes once more, but was only greeted with flashing images of his previous dream. He opens his eyes for a moment, the grip he had on his blankets were tightening as he started to frown. Taking the chance, he turns to lay on his other side as he was facing [ f/n ]’s back. Hearing the faint rustle of the fabric, [ f/n ] softly hums as she also turns to face Senku, and noticing the pained look he carried. 

[ f/n ] slightly wiggles closer towards Senku, gently reaching out and caressing his cheek and letting her arm rest around him. After feeling the warmth of her body temperature and hearing her heartbeat against her chest, his body relaxes as his own arm drapes around her waist as [ f/n ] starts to weave her fingers into his hair in a pacifying motion. 

_ Thank god it was only just a dream. _


End file.
